


The Spy and the Nurse

by sherlocksbuttonhole (daleksanddetectives)



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Lee Unwin Lives, M/M, References to Canon, nurse!Eggsy, nurse!Michelle Unwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleksanddetectives/pseuds/sherlocksbuttonhole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Harry wakes up, he blearily looks at the nurse and mumbles, “you’re gorgeous” before promptly passing out again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spy and the Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my [tumblr post](http://sherlocksbuttonhole.tumblr.com/post/147062471279).

It had all started when Harry was injured on a mission and passed out from blood loss. 

He had, thankfully, completed his mission of pick pocketing a USB from his target. In doing so, he had accidentally alerted them and ended up in a one on five fight. Usually, Harry would have no problem taking on five attackers, but after being taken by surprise, they managed to get a bit of damage on him before Harry could escape. 

Harry slumps against an alley wall and sighs at the splash of red covering the front of his shirt and the slashes in his jacket. He slides down into a crouch and touches the side of his glasses. 

“Merlin.”

There’s a crackle of static in his earpiece before, “ _Galahad? Where are you?_ ”

“I’m not sure but I’m bleeding heavily.” He glances down so Merlin can see the mess of his clothes, “got the drive, I would appreciate it if you would send someone to pick me up?”

Merlin swears and Harry can hear the sound of frantic typing, “ _okay, I have your location. Sit tight and try to stay alert, back up will be there in seven minutes with medical_.”

Harry nods, and in doing so spots a young woman staring at him. 

She gasps and crouches beside him as she puts the mobile phone that was at her ear into her bag. 

“What happened? Can you tell me your name?”

Somewhere he hears the faint sound of sirens, but before he can answer her or work out which direction the noise is coming from, Harry passes out.

The first time Harry wakes up, he blearily looks at the nurse and mumbles, “you’re gorgeous” before promptly passing out again. 

The next time, Harry is still woozy from whatever they’ve got him on, but manages to stay awake for longer than a few seconds. The same nurse is checking the machines Harry is hooked up to. He groans and the young man spins to face him in surprise. 

“Oh,” he says, “hey, you’re awake again. Nono, don’t sit up,” he gently pushes Harry back with a hand on his shoulder, “you’ve got a ton of stitches on your stomach. I’ll get some water.” 

He does, helping Harry to take a drink through the straw. 

“You were in pretty bad shape when you came in,” the nurse smiles, “do you remember what happened?” 

Harry licks his lips, “I was attacked by four, maybe five. What’s your name?”

“I should be askin’ you that, John Doe,” he laughs, “I’m Gary, I’ve been lookin’ after you.”

“Harry.” 

“Nice to meet ya, Harry.”

“You have lovely eyes,” Harry pauses, “I’m sorry, I, um...”

Gary chuckles, “it’s alright, you’re still gonna be out of it for a bit. You lost a lot of blood. Besides, you’d better thank my dad, I got his eyes.”

“If I ever meet him, I’ll be sure to do so.”

Gary laughs and glances at him from under his eyelashes, “anyway, you better rest up. Use the button if you need anythin’, but I’ll be back in an hour or two to check on you and dinner if you feel up to it.”

“Thank you.”

Harry is only in the hospital and in Gary’s care for two more days before the nurse leads a bald man into his room. 

“Harry,” the man smiles. 

“Alistair,” Harry says, looking Merlin up and down, “good to see you.”

Gary bustles in behind Merlin and starts collecting things around the room, “you’ve been discharged. Your friend says he’s gonna take you to your private doctor.”

Merlin holds up a bag, “clean clothes since I assumed your old ones wouldn’t be wearable.” 

“Oh, an easy fix, I’m sure,” Harry says as he sits up with a wince, “I’ll get them dry cleaned once I’m home.”

There’s a scoff from the other side of the room as Gary holds up what's left of Harry’s shirt.

“We tried to save it but...”

Harry sighs, “maybe not then.”

Gary hums and steps over to help Harry up, “right, I’ll leave you to get changed and go get your papers and stuff sorted.”

Once he leaves the room, Harry motions to Merlin to pass him his old clothes. He digs his hand in the trouser pocket and takes out the USB, handing it over to Merlin. Merlin pockets it and gives Harry a meaningful look. 

“Get dressed.”

Harry does so as quickly as he can without hissing as his stitches pull and is just doing up the buttons on his cardigan when Gary returns. 

“You’re all sorted and free to go,” the nurse smiles up at him.

“Thank you for looking after me so well, Gary,” Harry says as he squeezes Gary’s shoulder.

Gary shrugs, “it’s my job, bruv. Feel better, yeah? Try not to move those stitches too much.” 

Merlin ushers Harry from the room, quietly reassuring Gary that his car is by the door. Once safely belted into the car and on their way, Merlin has to bat Harry’s hand away from the whiskey bottles. Harry grumbles and grabs a bottle of water instead.

“After what your doctor told me you’re on? I don’t think so,” he says, pouring a glass for himself and toasting it against Harry's bottle, “congratulations on completing the mission.”

Harry hums and rests his head against the window, forcing himself to relax and ignore the ache in his stomach, “thank you. I expect you’ll need to debrief me?” 

“It can wait until you’re settled in medical, then I’ll be down. I believe Arthur would like to speak with you as well.”

“Oh, wonderful,” Harry rolls his eyes. 

When their taxi arrives at the Kingsman manor in the countryside, Merlin helps Harry out of the car and into a waiting wheelchair. He collapses into the chair and squeezes the hand that touches his shoulder. 

“It’s good to see you in one piece, Galahad,” she says. 

“Lovely to see you too, Michelle.”

: :

Harry stays in the Kingsman medical facility for another few weeks under the watchful eye of Michelle Unwin. After the first week, he starts getting restless. When he so much as thinks about moving from his bed, he’s stopped by Michelle’s stern looks reminiscent of the ones he got from his own mother when he was a child.

He gets plenty of visits from his fellow agents and a few of the handlers and after a while, he’s allowed out of his room to walk the grounds. Gwaine, Michelle’s husband, occasionally joining him with his little corgi, Bacon. Harry can’t help but smile when Lee starts to gush about his and Michelle’s children.

When he’s finally released, the first thing Harry does once he arrives home is get back into one of his suits. Almost immediately after he gets home and changed, Harry smooths down his tie and is off out again, hailing one of Kingsman’s taxis back to the hospital.

“Excuse me?” He says when he reaches reception, “my name is Harry Hart, I was a patient a few weeks ago and I was hoping to see the nurse who treated me to say thank you.” He gestures to the small bunch of flowers in his hand, “if he isn’t busy of course. His name is Gary?”

The receptionist nods, “of course, I’ll call him.” She picks up the phone and makes the call, nodding to herself and explaining the situation. When she puts it back on the base, she looks up and smiles, “lucky for you, it’s his lunch break. He’ll be down in a moment.”

“Thank you,” Harry smiles and goes to sit and wait. 

True to the receptionist’s word, Gary appears a few moments later, looking shocked when he spots Harry. 

“Harry, hi,” he smiles and glances worriedly down at Harry’s middle, “everythin’ alright?”

Harry pushes himself to his feet, “more than. I just wanted to come and thank you and assure you I’d healed alright.” 

“Oh,” Gary says, “well, you aren’t flinching every time you move so that’s a good start.”

“I also wanted to give you these,” he holds out the flowers, “I’d like to apologise for the comments I made to you. I realise I was drugged up to the gills, but that’s no excuse.”

Gary takes the bunch and lets a grin creep onto his face, “who says I minded it?” He leans back to the receptionist, “hey, can I have a post-it and a pen?”

He scribbles down a string of numbers and hands the paper to Harry with a hopeful smile. 

“You actually want to...?”

Gary nods, “I’ve gotta go back to work, but give me a ring and I’ll text you my address if you're interested? You can pick where we go, if ya like. I have the rest of the week off.”

“Yes, absolutely,” Harry slowly leans down, giving Gary a chance to back away and kisses his cheek. He smiles when he feels Gary squeeze his biceps and lean into him. Harry steps back, “I’ll call you later then, I'd best let you get back to work.” 

Harry nods and turns to leave, missing Gary’s shy smile as he watches him go.

: :

That evening, Harry calls the number on the post-it and can’t help his smile when he hears Gary’s voice. They arrange to meet up later in the week and go out for a pub meal near Gary’s house. 

When they day comes, Harry puts on his grey suit and checks his hair in the mirror before setting off. 

It’s only when he starts walking up to the flat Gary had said he lives in, Harry realises that he has in fact been here before. Several times, in fact. He pauses in front of the door and rubs a hand over his face before knocking and holding his breath. 

The breath comes gusting out when when the door opens and Gary peeks around it with a grin. 

“Hey,” he says as he steps around it. Gary glances back into the house and calls, “I’m going, see ya later.” 

Harry hears a faint, “have a nice time, Eggsy,” from inside the house and as Gary closes the door, Harry catches glimpse of none other than Michelle and Lee Unwin smirking at him from the hallway.

“Eggsy?” Harry asks as they start walking.

Gary hums, “yeah, it’s a nickname. You eat so many eggs when you’re a kid and it sticks. I’d prefer it if you’d call me that actually, Gary is just what I use at work. More professional.” 

“Your surname... it doesn’t happen to be Unwin, does it?”

“Yeah, actually. Why?” 

Harry sighs, “I know your parents. I work with your father.”

“Wait,” Eggsy pauses, “ _you’re_ Harry Hart?” He grins, “dad is always on about the shit you two get up to at the tailors. I don’t think we’ve met properly though, yeah?”

"No, we’ve never been introduced, but Lee has told me a lot about you. The few times I've visited you were out. Will they be okay with us going out tonight?”

Eggsy’s phone chimes in his pocket and he snorts when he reads the screen. He turns it to Harry so he can read the text.

> _Dad 1m ago_
> 
> _Knew it was my Harry :P Have a nice night x_

"They’re probably happy that you’re someone they know. I haven’t exactly had the best track record of dates.” He quickly taps out a reply and puts the phone back in his pocket.

Harry chuckles, “well, they have been trying to set me up for years now. Your father calls me an eternal bachelor.”

“See?" Eggsy bumps their shoulders together, "then they should be delighted we found each other, even if I did meet you when you were unconscious and bleeding and shit. Where we goin’ anyway?”

“I thought we could go to the pub, there’s one near here I thought looked nice. The Black Prince?” 

Eggsy hums, “yeah, there’s good. ‘t’s our local, they do nice chips.”

And so, they make the short walk to The Black Prince. Somewhere along the way, Harry finds the back of Eggsy’s hand brushing his own and smiles to himself when he realises how close together they are. 

“Find a booth?” Harry says once they arrive, “I’ll get some drinks.” 

Eggsy settles in a corner booth where it’s quiet and away from the pub’s other patrons. He smiles as Harry sits opposite and takes a sip of his drink as Harry sets his umbrella to the side. 

“I asked about their chips and they’re about to put another batch in. We can order in five minutes or so.” 

Eggsy nods, “so, you’re a tailor like my dad then? How long you known each other?”

“Oh, seventeen years or so? I believe we met once when you were a child now that I think about it. Lee brought you to the shop because your babysitter had cancelled.” 

“I think I remember that,” Eggsy hums, “don’t remember you much, but the shop itself had a nice atmosphere.” 

“That it does,” Harry chuckles, thinking about the clinical underground corridors customers never see, “have you been a nurse for long?” 

Eggsy shakes his head, “went to uni late, only been in the hospital a few months. Tried a few other things but this was the only one that stuck and I enjoyed. My mum is a nurse too,” he adds proudly. 

“I’ve met Michelle several times, I have to say you definitely take after her, except the eyes of course,” Harry raises an eyebrow, “were you not interested in becoming a tailor like your father?”

He motions to his black and gold jacket, “in case ya hadn’t noticed, I’m not exactly a suit and tie kinda bloke.” 

“Nonsense, I’m sure you’d look lovely in a bespoke suit.” Harry tilts his head, considering, “navy pinstripes, perhaps? Or since you seem to be a fan of colour, something really outrageous like orange or blue?”

Eggsy blushes and laughs, “you sayin’ you wanna suit me up?” 

“One day, maybe,” Harry says with a glint in his eye. He catches the bartender waving in his direction, “looks like they’re ready for our orders, fish and chips?”

“Yes, please.”

: :

The evening is just starting to come to a close and Eggsy and Harry are quietly chatting over their third pints of the night when a small group approaches them. 

“’ow much is he chargin’ ya then, grandad?” 

Eggsy glances up at the group and sighs, “fuck off Poodle.”

“Hope he isn’t chargin’ too much, he ain’t worth all that,” another adds. 

Rolling his eyes, Eggsy sits back and folds his arms against his chest, “back off Rottie.” He turns to Harry, “let’s go.”

“We haven’t finished our drinks,” Harry says over the rim of his glass. 

When he places it back on the mat, Harry sees Eggsy’s pleading eyes and nods discreetly. Eggsy shrugs his jacket on and stands to wait for Harry to follow.

“Yeah, better take ya business somewhere else, we don’t wanna watch any of that shit.” 

Eggsy hunches his shoulders and walks ahead of Harry towards the door. 

Harry hooks his umbrella over his arm and making sure Eggsy is already out the door and without looking back, he puts his hands behind his back and presses the amnesia button of the side of his watch. He smirks to himself when he hears the thump of someone falling to the floor and people’s gasps. 

“I suppose you know those gentlemen?” Harry asks when he follows Eggsy outside and finds him leaning against the wall of the pub.

“Unfortunately,” Eggsy scratches his cheek, “I got into a bad crowd when I was a teenager. Petty crime, drugs, sleepin’ around with the unsavoury sort. I’ve only recently managed to turn it ‘round so I understand if ya change your mind about me.”

The one thing Eggsy doesn’t expect is Harry leaning forward to kiss his forehead. 

“None of that bothers me, Eggsy,” Harry says, lips moving against Eggsy’s skin, “I didn’t have the smoothest transition into adulthood either and I’m definitely not a saint. I care about the young man I met three weeks ago and want to learn more about who he is now.”

Eggsy leans back, searching Harry’s eyes. When he doesn’t find any hint of lying or joking he surges up and wraps his arms around Harry’s shoulders to pull him down for a kiss. 

“Ya ever gonna tell me what you got up to when you was a kid?” Eggsy asks when they part for the final time.

Harry chuckles and bumps their noses together, “perhaps I could tell you some stories if you come back to mine for a coffee and a chat?” 

“Just coffee?” Eggsy asks, peeking up under his eyelashes, “nothin’ else?” 

“Anything you want, darling,” Harry smiles down and raises a hand for an incoming taxi.

: :

Eventually, one date leads to another, and somewhere along the line, Harry and Eggsy start referring to the other as their boyfriend or partner. Eggsy starts staying over at Harry’s house in the Mews and on occasion Harry stays in the Unwin flat when Lee and Michelle want a night out, leaving their toddler daughter in his and Eggsy’s care.

One Sunday evening finds Lee and Michelle and Daisy visiting Harry’s for a roast cooked by Eggsy. Harry was planning on helping, but having been injured on a mission and only just allowed home, had been relegated to one of the bar stools to watch and be constantly reminded to keep his broken foot elevated. 

After leaving a sleeping Daisy in the spare room, Eggsy rejoins Harry and his parents in the main room, carefully sitting beside Harry in the large arm chair and cuddling into him when Harry raises him arm. 

“Dunno how you keep gettin’ hurt, bruv,” Eggsy says, nodding at Harry’s cast, “more accident prone than a toddler.”

Harry sighs and squeezes Eggsy closer, “we actually have something we want to tell you.”

“You’re not dyin’, are ya?” Eggsy blurts, wide-eyed. 

“No, darling, nothing like that.” Eggsy turns his wide-eyed look to his parents on the sofa. “Your family is fine also. No one is unwell, Eggsy.”

“Then why are you all lookin’ like someone just died?” 

“Because what we have to tell you is important, Eggsy. You can’t breathe a word of it to anyone, understand?” Lee says, leaning forward and clasping his hands together. Eggsy nods. “It’s about the true nature of our jobs at Kingsman.”

“The tailor shop?” 

Lee nods and glances at Michelle, “it’s also somethin’ of a job offer as well.” 

“Uh, I’m trained in medicine, remember?” Eggsy says, giving his parents a look, “I don’t know the first thing about suits.”

“Admittedly, neither do I, darling.” 

The look is turned on Harry, who sighs and squeezes Eggsy’s hand. 

“Kingsman tailors is a cover for a spy agency. Your father and I are spies, and your mother works in our medical unit.” 

Eggsy scoffs, “you’re havin’ me on. Where’s the camera?” 

“It’s true, Eggsy,” Michelle says, “I haven’t worked in a public hospital since well before your sister was born. They go out and save the world and I patch them up when they come home. Harry had been on a mission when he came to you, I knew it was you who’d been looking after him because of the bandages. Exactly how I taught ya,” she smiles, “how would you feel about working with me?”

“Or,” Lee starts, “we could always use someone to do first aid in the field? You did well in the marines til you left and you're a demon behind the wheel. We can train you up and have you as a getaway driver who can also patch agents up before bringing them home.”

“That why you never let me drive your car? Is it all kitted out with spy stuff?”

“No, I don’t let you drive it because I’d prefer it to come home in one piece. Kingsman cars are more durable than my little C1.”

Eggsy tuts and rolls his eyes.

“So,” Harry says, “what do you think?” 

: :

Harry is hiding behind a low wall, trying to avoid being hit by stray bullets while he sends back his own warning shots when there’s a sudden screech of tires. The passenger door swings open and over the muted clangs hitting the bulletproof metal, a familiar voice calls out. 

“Get  _the fuck_ in!” 

He does so, scrabbling into the seat and pulling the door shut just in time for the car to squeal away. 

“You hurt?” His driver asks, expertly taking corners at speeds Harry would prefer not to know.

“Nothing life-threatening, darling, just a bit bruised.”

“You better be, thought you were gonna be moving into the infirmary soon,” Eggsy throws him a smirk. 

Harry scoffs, “I’m not in any rush to leave my current home, especially when there’s someone there I’d prefer not to leave unaccompanied for lengths of time.”

“Aw, come on, JB only weed on your slippers once!” Eggsy whines, “he’s staying with mum and dad anyhow, so we’re not in a rush to get home, yeah?” 

“I suppose,” Harry hums, “I’m not expected back at HQ until tomorrow afternoon.”

“So if we took a detour to some nice little seaside cottage for a day or two?”

Harry chuckles and as they reach the motorway, lets Eggsy thread their fingers together. Harry switches on the radio to something poppy and they rest their joined hands on Eggsy’s thigh, sharing a soft smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Come party on my [tumblr](http://sherlocksbuttonhole.tumblr.com/).


End file.
